The Lost Sanctuary
The Lost Sanctuary was a limited time event that ran from 10:00pm (PST) on 12/03/2012 until 8:00pm (PST) on 12/16/2012. Rules Deal as much Battle Damage to raid bosses as you can Chapters Prologue A series of sudden disappearances. Troubling indeed for Valhalla, the weapons research outpost, especially considering their status as a private enterprise. They couldn't turn to the government, for fear of political interference. Thus, the entrance of Trinity... Trinity's entrance into the compound was shocking, not to the inner personnel, but to Trinity's own members. What they found inside were soldiers and creatures seemingly fast asleep. They looked down at one of them just as he started coughing up blood. His vital signs were erratic. "It can't be... All the disappearances... have they all been sucked into cyberspace?!" They say the longer you're in cyberspace, the less chance you have of making it back out. This sector of virtual reality was completely different from the one its creators had originally developed. Within it lay "Sanctuary," a particular sphere of cyberspace devoted to virtual weapons testing. Emilia and company were entrusted with a program to neutralize all of it. The voices still echoed in their heads, "Please! You've got to destroy it!" They had to find the reason the system AI had gone haywire. They knew as they plunged in that it was do-or-die. Raid Bosses The Lost Sanctuary Raid Bosses Rewards Rank high by dealing the most damage to Raid Bosses over the course of the event! Individual Ranking Rank 1-10 *Illusive Minerva (Ultra Rare) x 2 *Blackmask Randah (Super Rare) x 2 *Dreamborn Apparatus (Super Rare) x 1 Rank 11-30 *Illusive Minerva (Ultra Rare) x 1 *Blackmask Randah (Super Rare) x 2 *Dreamborn Apparatus (Super Rare) x 1 Rank 31-60 *Illusive Minerva (Ultra Rare) x 1 *Blackmask Randah (Super Rare) x 1 Rank 61-100 *Blackmask Randah (Super Rare) x 2 *Dreamborn Apparatus (Super Rare) x 1 Rank 101-250 *Blackmask Randah (Super Rare) x 1 *Dreamborn Apparatus (Super Rare) x 1 Rank 251-499 *Blackmask Randah (Super Rare) x 1 *Electrovenger (High Rare) x 1 *HR+ Claim Ticket x 2 Rank 501-799 *Dreamborn Apparatus (Super Rare) x 1 *GCP Claim Ticket x 1 *Energy Pack x 3 Rank 801-1999 *Electrovenger (High Rare) x 1 *GCP Claim Ticket x 1 *Energy Pack x 5 Rank 2001-2999 *Energy Pack x 5 Rank 3001-4999 *Energy Pack x 4 Rank 5001-7999 *Energy Pack x 3 Rank 8001-14999 *Energy Pack (Bound) x 2 Rank 8001-14999 *Energy Pack (Bound) x 1 Midway Ranking Midway Rankings will be calculated during the maintenance intermission on 12/09/12. Rank 1-10 *HR+ Claim Ticket x 2 *Power Pack (Bound) x 10 Rank 11-50 *HR+ Claim Ticket x 1 *Power Pack (Bound) x 8 Rank 51-150 *GCP Claim Ticket x 1 *Power Pack (Bound) x 5 Rank 151-400 *Power Pack (Bound) x 5 Rank 401-1500 *Power Pack (Bound) x 3 Rank 1501-5000 *Power Pack (Bound) x 1 Victory Rewards Defeat the required Number of Raid Bosses to aquire these rewards. 3 Raid Bosses Defeated *10,000 Credits 10 Raid Bosses Defeated *Power Pack x 1 20 Raid Bosses Defeated *Nostarya Living Journal Rare 30 Raid Bosses Defeated *Energy Pack x 2 40 Raid Bosses Defeated *Power Pack x 2 50 Raid Bosses defeated *Nostarya Living Journal Rare 60 Raid Bosses Defeated *Power Pack Lucky Ranking Those lucky enough to rank exactly 500th, 800th, 2000th, 3000th, 5000th, 8000th or 15000th at the end of the event will recieve this card as a present. Reward Illusive Minerva (Ultra Rare) x 1 Alliance Rewards Rank 1 *Illusive Minerva Ultra Rare *Blackmask Randah Super Rare *Energy Pack x10 4,000,000 Individual overall damage required Rank 2-3 *Blackmask Randah Super Rare *Energy Pack x10 4,000,000 Individual overall damage required Epilogue Having vanquished foe upon foe, the team returned from cyberspace to find the bodies of the researchers lying in front of them. Had there been an attack on the facility in the squad's virtual absence? As everyone readied their weapons, a group of flickering holographic women appeared before them and began speaking all at once. "I see. Even if it was only virtual reality, you did manage to defeat my copy. Splendidly done." "It was basically just a program though. But, I guess for corporeal beings it must be a big deal." "Of course it is. It's a game we made that they beat, after all." The squad raised their eyebrows at the backhanded compliments. Emilia's reaction was more pronounced, as she started slowly destroying one of the holodisplays. "Why do you think Trinity was called here? Why do you think your squad specifically was dispatched to handle, of all things, a malfunctioning program?" questioned one of them. "... so it was a false lead, fabricated by you," Emilia replied flatly. "Good. You certainly do catch on. Perhaps you have what it takes to battle Dark Matter. Very well. We now bequeath Sanctuary unto you." The holographic entities flickered out with an unnatural smile. At the same time, the unconscious researchers awoke simultaneously. ---- Emilia and company returned to find they had been issued furlough. "That's an order," their commanding officer gruffly grumbled. Did the orders really come from the commander? Emilia wasn't sure if it was something she should or shouldn't confirm. But, she knew by the frown on the commander's face that the order was serious. "Orders acknowledged," Emilia replied. And with that, she turned around and left. Category:Event Category:Raid